Lyrics and Melodies
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 20 Prompted Drabbles Inspired by Songs.
1. Chapter 1

**"Here Comes The Son" Gen Gwen, Gaius (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #01: "Here Comes the Son" by the Beetles_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Gaius  
Rating/Warnings: K

**Here Comes the Son**  
The winter had been long and harsh the first year of their marriage. Those long nights with Arthur were filled with love and passion.

Gwen was sure that is why when spring came everyone had hopes of an heir to the throne. She had hoped that there would already be news but there wasn't. She knew there was no need to dwell on the lack of an heir but Gwen had to admit she was getting a bit anxious.

Spring came finally. The days became longer and warmer and Gwen's thoughts turned to gardens and her queenly duties. That was why she was so suppressed when she heard Gaius say what he did.

"My Lady, you are with child." The old physician told her with a big smile.

"Are you positive? Because it could just be an upset stomach or something I ate." Gwen was shocked she thought they hadn't conceived.

"I am sure. The child will be here by Yule." He said as he patted her hand. "It will be a perfect gift for the King."

"I can't wait to tell him his son is coming." Gwen smiled

"Or daughter, My Lady." Gaius reminded her.

"Oh wouldn't that be a surprise." Gwen said.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Fear Not The Man" Gen Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Canon AU) K+**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #02: "Don't Fear The Reaper" By Blue Oyster Cult_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+

**Fear Not The Man**  
They were trapped. Arthur and Gwen stood in the Throne Room. There were Knights dead and dying all around them. The Saxons were banging on the door with battering rams.

"Arthur, we are trapped" Gwen said. Arthur winced at the fear in her voice.

"I know." He pulled a sword out of a Knight's dead hand and gave it to her. "Take it. We will have to fight our way out."

"You're not serious. I will never make it." Gwen said.

"We have no other choice." He knew they would both die but they would do it together.

The door flew open and the Saxons rush in. Arthur stood ready for a fight. Guinevere held the sword ready with a shaking hand.

Before the Saxons can reach them, a wall of flame appeared between them and the Saxons.

"Hurry this way." Merlin called out. They turn to see his hand outstretched and his eyes glowing. Magick!

"Merlin!" The Queen said in wonder. Arthur grabbed her hand and they ran past Merlin to the servant's entrance at the back of the Throne Room.

"I'm right behind you." Merlin said. He pushed the wall of flame back onto the Saxons, killing them, before turning to follow.

"In the corridor, they meet. "You don't seem surprised." Merlin said to Arthur.

"Why should I be? I've known since you saved me the night of the banquet from the witch's blade. I saw your eyes." Arthur said.

"Yet you never said anything? Not even to your wife?"

Arthur looked at Gwen. "I thought she knew. Let's go. Arthur took the lead with Gwen between them. They made it out of the palace in one piece and into the Darkling Woods to the cave. They were alive to fight another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Love Unintended" Gen Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #03: "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K

**Love Unintended**  
Arthur had always had a fascination with beautiful girls. As a young prince, there weren't very many girls in his life. There was Morgana, who was more a sister than anything. But Morgana's maid had always caught his attention.

Gwen was a different kind of beautiful. She was kind and gentle and it showed on the outside. Sure, she was pretty but there was something more to her that Arthur found attractive.

Gwen was always too busy to be bothered with boys. She had work and keeping house for her father to focus on. Besides who was there to marry? Maybe she would marry the butcher's son or a farmer. At least she had a choice.

Arthur found himself looking at Morgana's maid in a different way when he turned sixteen. Gwen had changed from a skinny little girl who would tag after Morgana to a real beauty. He found himself having real feelings for her but being the prat that he was he just ignored her instead.

It was hard not to notice the Prince at training, but Gwen dismissed it as silliness on her part. Who would ever want to marry Prince Arthur? He was going to marry a Princess.

Neither one of them knew when it happened exactly but they fell in love. Through pain and many mistakes their love grew and strengthened. As they said the vows that would bond them together as man and wife, they had no idea that their love started years earlier before that first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Thin Veil" Gen Merlin/Freya (Canon AU) K+**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #04: "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena Mckennitt_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Freya  
Rating/Warnings: K+ (Major character death)

**The Thin Veil**  
It's been a few years since he had been there but Merlin needed to see her. The lake of Avalon glittered in the moonlight. It seemed such a beautiful place until he remembered why he was here.

The veil was thin only for a short time and he needed to see her. Merlin needed to see Freya.

He said the ancient spell he had found and the lake glowed slightly and faded. He sat at the edge and waited. It took some time but she walked out of the water and smiled at him. "Why did you call me, Merlin?"

Merlin jumped up. "I needed to see you, to hear your voice. I know we have little time. I just need to know you are safe and happy." He embraced her.

"I am safe but as long as we are apart I will not be happy. I will have to wait for a long time before you join me on the other side of the veil but I don't mind. I must go but I will see you soon." Freya pulled out of his arms and turned back to the water.

"Freya what do you mean?" Merlin was confused.

"I will see you when you bring me Arthur. His time is coming, Merlin. Bring him here and I will take him where he can rest until he is needed again." Freya said.

"I will." Merlin watched as she walked back into the water and disappeared.

He heard her warning and he knew the hour of Arthur's death had already been decided and it was soon.

He traveled back to Camelot and arrived in the first light of dawn. In his heart he was still on the shores of the lake of Avalon at midnight on Samhaim.


	5. Chapter 5

**"With Or Without You" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #05: "With or Without You" By U2_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
A/N: I went over on word count. 328

**With Or Without You**  
It had been three days since Arthur had brought Gwen back from Camelot after rescuing her from heingxt castle. She had returned to her duties and Arthur continued to brood. Merlin was getting tired of the whole thing.

Arthur was lying on his bed staring up at the bed curtains and Merlin went to the cupboard and pulled out the blue cloak and threw it on top on him. "Go talk to her."

"Merlin, why should I? She doesn't love me."

"Go talk to her." Merlin repeated and walked out the room.

Arthur started to throw the cloak on the floor but he got up and put it on. He had to hear it from her lips. He had to hear her say that she loved Lancelot more than him.

There was a knock on Gwen's door. It was past supper and she wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door and Arthur pushed inside.

"Arthur?"

"I had to come. Guinevere, have I done something to make you upset?"

"No. why are you here?"

"Lancelot, do you love him more than me?"

"I … I don't know." She saw the look of hurt on his face. "It's different with him."

"Because he is a commoner and not a prince." Arthur nodded. "I understand. You don't love me anymore."

"But I do." Gwen said. "I have feelings for Lancelot but my feelings for you haven't changed. I will always be grateful for what he tried to do but he is my past."

"Then you will wait for me?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"I cannot see my life without you in it. I have given you my heart." Gwen said. "I would rather live with you in my life than without you. I will continue to wait until we can be together."

Arthur took her hands in his. "I have given my heart to you and now I will give you my promise as well. We will be together."

Gwen nodded. "Someday."


	6. Chapter 6

**"Secrets" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #06 "Live to Tell" by Madonna_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating warnings: K

**Secrets**  
Gwen stood in the middle of her home and stared at the door that Arthur had just gone out. She was stunned. The Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, had just kissed her. She couldn't believe it really happened.

This was not what she expected when Merlin asked her to hide him for the tournament. In fact, it was the last thing she ever expected.

Gwen had been surprised by Arthur. She had come to know a different man than he appeared to be to the rest of the world. She felt her heart taking him in before she could stop it. She had fallen in love with a man she could never have.

It was her secret and her heartbreak.

Arthur walked down the street of the lower town towards the tournament grounds. He was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He kissed Morgana's maid.

Guinevere. Her name stirred his heart in a way that startled him. He wanted to go back and take her in his arms and kiss her again. Was it possible to fall in love with her in such a short time?

He rubbed the handkerchief between his fingers as he walked. He stopped and looked at it. The rough cloth in his fingers told him the truth. He loved her.

It was a secret he could never share, not even with Merlin.


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Flames That Await Her" Gen Morgana, Uther (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #07 "Seven Devils" by Florence + The Machine_

Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Morgana, Uther  
Ratings/Warnings: T (execution by fire)

**The Flames That Await Her**  
The drums sounded outside in the courtyard as morgana tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. Another execution of a person suspected of using magick. The fear inside her won out and she put the book down.

Through the open window Morgana could hear Uther condemning the poor soul to death. She dared not look for she knew what was coming. The pyre had been built and the torch was most likely already lit and ready. Soon the screams of the condemned will be heard then just the smell of smoke would be all that would mark his life.

Morgana lived in fear. She has magick. Someday it may be her in the flames. She can only hope to hide her gift long enough to escape Uther's taste for vengeance.


	8. Chapter 8

**"You Know Who I Am" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #08 "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Ratings/Warnings: K  
A/N: Went a bit over 323

**You Know Who I Am**  
Gwen walked down the dark street after the feast. She was tired and in need of rest. She had stayed late to help clear up the mess. The feast was for Arthur's birthday. It was his first birthday feast since Uther had died. Gwen could tell by the look in his eyes he was not as happy as he seemed to be. She just wished that there was something that she could do to help him.

She opened the door to her home and was surprise to find the candles lit and flowers in a vase on the table. She walked over and smelled them.

Gwen felt him before she heard him say her name.

"Guinevere." Arthur said softly from the shadows.

"You should be in bed." Gwen said as she turned around to see him step out of the shadows.

"I couldn't let my birthday pass without spending some time with you." Arthur reached out and took her hand. "We didn't even get to dance."

"Arthur, it's late and I'm tired." Gwen tried to protest but she knew he would get what he wanted. He always did.

"Just a one short dance and I will be off to dream of you." Arthur grinned.

Gwen nodded as he pulled her close and they started to sway to his off tune humming. She knew it was about more than a dance. It was about comfort.

Arthur pressed his cheek to hers and sighed. Gwen could feel the tension drain from him.

"Feeling better?" Gwen said as she rubbed his back.

"Yes. Being with you always makes me feel better."

"I know you miss him. I know what that feels like."

"Sometimes, Guinevere, I think you are the only one who knows who I truly am."

"I suppose that's true." Gwen caressed his cheek as she looked up into his eyes.

They danced a little while longer before he left her with a soft kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Spiral Stairs" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #09 "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Ratings/Warnings: K+ Character death.

**Spiral Stairs**  
On the evening they were married, Arthur carried Guinevere up the spiral staircase to their chambers. It began a tradition, that on their anniversary he would carry her up the stairs to their chambers after the feast.

The first time Guinevere walked up those stairs by herself on their anniversary she cried all the way to the top. As the years passed the journey became less difficult to bear. There were many times she would stop in the middle and sigh.

The last time Guinevere walked up those spiral stairs on their anniversary, she never came down again. She went to join her beloved Arthur with a smile on her face and peace in her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Tribute" Gen Elyan (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #10. "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" By Sarah Brightman_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Elyan, Gwen, Arthur, Knights, Merlin  
Ratings/Warnings: K

**Tribute**  
It had been years since Elyan had stepped into his father's forge but it seemed like just yesterday. He looked around and realized that his sister had left things the way their father had kept them. Everything was neatly in its place.

It was strange but he felt like his father would come from the store room and ask him why he was standing there when there was so much work to be done.

He lit the fire and started to work a metal bar. Hammering and heating it until it was a thin blade. It took hours but eventually he fashioned a fair sword out of the metal. It wasn't as good as his father would have made but making it with all the skills his father taught him brought him peace. He doused the blade in water to cool it and sat down on the stool to sharpen the edge.

Gwen looked up at her brother dripping with sweat and covered in soot as he came in the door carrying his new sword.

She smiled. "He would be proud of you. You're a knight of Camelot."

"But I was a blacksmith's son first." He laid the sword on the table. "What ever happened to that sword he kept under his bed?"

"I gave it to Merlin for Arthur a long time ago." Gwen said. "But I haven't seen Arthur use it."

"I need to go on patrol." Elyan said as he picked up his sword and left.

As he sat around the fire with Arthur and the other Knights, he looked at Arthur's sword and saw his father's mark on the inside of the guard. Elyan realized Excalibur was made by his father.

Merlin saw Elyan recognize his father's mark and nodded in response to Elyan's questioning look.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Mask" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #11 "Behind Blue Eyes" By The Who_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Ratings/Warnings: K+

**Mask**  
Merlin's face was mask as he went about his duties

It was in the quiet times when he saw the faces and heard the voices. They were the people who had died at his hand and the hands of others who had magick. They would invade his mind when he was scrubbing a floor or mucking the horses. Sometimes they would invade his dreams.

He did all that he did for Arthur and Camelot but the price he paid was higher than anyone would ever know. It never showed on his face but deep inside it was there.

He longed to remove the mask and be free but he knew there was much work to be done before that happened.

He just hopped it would come before his mask cracked and he was found out. If it happened at the wrong time he would die. That was a price he wasn't willing to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Into The Dark" Het Isolde/Tristan (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #12 "I Will Follow You into the Dark" By Death Cab For Cutie_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Isolde/Tristan  
Ratings/Warnings: K+

**Into the Dark**  
Isolde knew the moment the blade pierced her skin that she was going to die. Her only regret was that she would leave her beloved Tristan alone.

She fell and somehow his arms were around her. It didn't keep the darkness from coming but somehow she didn't feel like she was going alone. She was taking a piece of him with her.

Tristan cradled his love in his arms. He could see that he wouldn't be able to follow her on her journey. This time she would travel without him. He could only send his heart with her.

His heart would follow her into the dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**"Dark Solace" Gen Lancelot (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #13 "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Lancelot  
Ratings/Warnings: K+

**Dark Solace**  
In the quiet darkness of the night, he would think about her. Dark curls and sweet eyes when she touched his hand through the grate of the cell. That was when he knew he loved her. But it was never meant to be.

Arthur was her true love. He was just a glimmer of hope. In her heart that is. In his heart, it was always her.

In the dark, he could remember the woman he loved. She was pledged to another. A man he felt was more worthy of her than he.

In the dark, Lancelot would remember his only love, Guinevere.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Time To Let You Know" Het Uther/Ygraine (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #14 "Lucky" by Bif Naked_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Uther/Ygraine  
Ratings/Warnings: K+

**Time To Let You Know**  
Arthur was born at sunrise.

Uther remembered that day as the longest he had ever lived through. He had gained a son but the price was his Ygraine.

Every year on Arthur's birthday, just after sunrise, Uther would come to her and tell her about her son. Even when he was ill he would have Gaius take him down to the crypt to talk to her. She had to know and he had to tell her.

Very few people knew the King would do this. Uther thought if it got out people would think him weak and broken.

They wouldn't understand that his early morning visit to Ygraine's crypt was the only thing that gave him strength to go just one more year without her.


	15. Chapter 15

**"The Alcove" Het Mithian/Leon (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #15 "Come Undone" by Duran Duran_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Leon/Mithian  
Ratings/Warnings: K+

**The Alcove**  
"Sir Leon!" Princess Mithian called out.

The Knight turned and bowed. "Your Highness."

"I was wondering if I may have a word with you."

"Of course, My Lady."

She took his hand and led him into the alcove. He looked at her expectantly. She smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for the care you showed when I arrived in Camelot last." She thought about how it felt to in his arms.

"It was nothing but my duty, My Lady. Anyone would have done the same." Sir Leon tried to be modest but his blush was giving him away. It was if he could read her thoughts.

Mithian stepped forward took his face in her hands and kissed him. Their faces lingered inches away for mere breaths. Sir Leon leaned in and kissed her again. Mithian's hands plunged into his ginger curls as she let his tongue slip into her mouth. The kiss became more passionate and before they realized it they were up against the wall of the alcove, his chainmail pressing into her breasts. Her hands clenched in his hair as she moaned. The kiss ended and they stood forehead to forehead trying to master their breath.

Sir Leon stepped back and bowed. "Your Highness." He gave her one last wanting look before he turned and left.

Mithian felt her knees go weak and she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She put her hand to her lips. They were bruised and swollen from the passion of the kiss. She listened to the fading sound of his chainmail jingling down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**"A Place Where We Belong" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #16 "Don't Give Up" by Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Hunith, Leon, Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+ Mentions of character death

**A Place Where We Belong**  
Merlin sat on the shore of the lake for a long time after Percival left for Camelot to give them news of the King's death. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't feel he could go back to Camelot. He didn't know how he would be greeted.

He got up and started to walk toward Ealdor. He just wanted to see his mother. He could decide what to do when he got there. It took him days to get there.

"Mother?" He called out as he reached her house.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Hunith asked as she came outside.

"Arthur is dead. I need to stay here for a while." Merlin said with a catch in his voice.

Hunith gave her boy a hug. "You stay as long as you need. I could use the company."

"Thank you." Merlin sighed. He felt like crying then he remembered what Arthur always said 'no man is worth your tears'. It didn't matter because he knew they would meet again in another life.

Merlin stayed for nearly a month before he looked up and saw Sir Leon riding into Ealdor.

"Leon, what brings you here?" Merlin asked.

"The Queen has asked me to bring you to her." Sir Leon said.

"Why?" Merlin wasn't sure what to think.

"Because she needs your council, Merlin, just as Arthur did." The Knight smiled. "Besides Percival and I miss you."

"Then I will come." Merlin smiled.

As they came into the courtyard of Camelot, Merlin saw Gwen on the steps. He dismounted and bowed.

Gwen rushed down and hugged him. "Welcome home, Merlin."

That was when Merlin realized that Camelot truly was his home.


	17. Chapter 17

**"Compromise" Gen Merlin, Arthur, Mordred (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #17 "Colorblind" by Counting Crows_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur, Mordred  
Rating/Warnings: K+ Mentions of character death

**Compromise**  
Nothing was ever black and white for Merlin. There was always some shade of grey to complicate matters. It didn't matter what it was, there was always a compromise to make.

It was his destiny to protect Arthur but not even he could protect Arthur from himself. The King had a trusting nature and it always made matters more complicated.

Now Merlin had a decision to make. Should he risk exposing himself to tell Arthur about Mordred's magic or should he be silent and doom them all? Merlin knew whatever his decision it was fated to be a difficult one.

He stood at the door to the King's study and took a deep breath before he went in. He opened the door and found Arthur explaining to Mordred that the decision to execute the girl was final.

Merlin would never forget the look on the boy's face. He knew Arthur's doom was upon them all. But then again not even death is black and white.


	18. Chapter 18

**"When One Door Closes" Het Merlin/Morgana (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #18: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele_

Category: Het/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+

**When One Door Closes**  
Merlin shut the door.

Morgana stared at it. She didn't realized how much he really hurt her until now. It wasn't just that he tried to poison her but it was the look on his face when he did it.

Morgana realized in that moment that Merlin actually had feelings for her. Was it love or friendship? She would never know now. Their fate was settled. Her chance with Merlin was gone forever. They could never be together the way they may have wanted to be.

She wouldn't have cared that he was a servant if he loved her. At least she would be loved by someone. Now she wasn't so sure what to do or feel.

Morgause loved her. Uther tried to love her. Maybe even Arthur loved her in a way. But what she really wanted was passionate love and now her only chance for that had shut the door and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**"The Visitor" Gen Gwen, Merlin (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #19: "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Merlin, Maid  
Rating/Warnings: K+ (Character Death)

**The Visitor**  
It was late in the night when Gwen felt the bed dip. It wasn't unusual for Arthur to come to bed late after working on the affairs of the kingdom.

"Arthur?" She said half asleep. She didn't see him. She was facing the other way.

"Go back to sleep, Guinevere. It's late. I didn't mean to wake you." Arthur whispered in her ear as he pulled her against his chest.

"I love you." She said as she felt him against her back.

"I love you, Guinevere. I always will." Arthur whispered.

Gwen smiled and went back to sleep.

Several hours later there was a knock at the door. Gwen opened her eyes. She turned to tell Arthur to get the door but he wasn't there. Gwen realized that he had never been there. He couldn't be because he was dead.

There was another knock on the door.

"Enter." Gwen called out. She lay looking at his pillow when her maid came in with her breakfast.

"Good morning majesty. It's going to be a busy day today." The young girl said as she set out the dishes. "My Lady, Merlin is in the corridor he wishes to see you."

"Send him in."

The maid waved Merlin in. Merlin looked like he hadn't slept. He stood beside the table as Gwen came from behind the curtains.

Gwen waited until the girl was done. "That will be all. I will send for you when I am ready to dress."

The girl bowed and left.

"I had a visitor last night, Merlin."

"So did I. I suppose he wanted to see how we were on the anniversary of his death.

Gwen wiped a tear away. "Then he knows he is missed."

"Yes. Yes, he does." Merlin said.


	20. Chapter 20

**"Pilgrimage" Gen Gwen Merlin (Canon AU)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #20: "I Shall Not Walk Alone" by Ben Harper_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+ (Character Death)

**Pilgrimage**  
It just became something Merlin began as a way to honor Arthur. He would travel back to the lake of Avalon every year on the anniversary of Arthur's death. He would keep vigil for a night like he did the night Arthur died. In the morning he would go back to Camelot and to its Queen.

Gwen would try to comfort him even though she needed it as much as he. Merlin would spend the day talking of Arthur with her. it seemed to soothe them both. It didn't matter that he had lost his King but it did matter that he lost his friend. Gwen understood that more than anyone.

Merlin would return to his new duties as Council Member and Assistant Court Physician, not to mention the hidden duty of Court Sorcerer, for another year until it was time to make the pilgrimage again.


End file.
